User blog:*lalala~leesa*/EclareFanfictionyouknowyoucantgetenough chapter 2
Clares pov: Ring....ring....ring.....ring.... Clare hit her alarm clockto turn it off' Gahh i dont want to get up and go, Clare thought to herself but she got up and put on the purple polo shirt and khaki pants and was fixing her hair. ''knock... knock...knock.."''Clare hunny are you getting dressed yet because if you want me to take you to school then you need to be ready within a half hour"Clare's mom looked really tired, Clare was woken up in the middle of the night by her parents fighting but it only lasted an hour, Clare guessed it wasnt that important for them to fight for a long time. "im dressed mom im just trying to fix my hair" Clare said ' "well don't you look nice Clare"' ' "mom i look like barney" Clare mom looked mad when she said it' ' "no you don't now lets go"Clares mom walked out of the room' ' "okay here we go" Clare grabed her bag and walked out.' 'Eli pov:' ' Eli was up early he called Adam to see if he wanted a ride to school so he could give him some help on how to talk to Clare. Eli pulled up to Adams house.' ' "Hey" Adam said when he got in the car' ' "Hi im so mad i cant go to school yet" Eli said pulling out of Adams drive way' ' "oh yeah alot of people want to go to school while they are suspended" Adam said sarcastically' ' " haha at lest you get to see Clare" Eli bit his lip ' ' "still nothing from her?" Adam asked' ' "nope thats why you are going to talk to her" Eli looked at Adam they were already at school' ' "i know i know" Adam looked out his window and there was Clare getting out of her moms car across the street from the school' ' "look Eli theres Clare go try to talk to her before she gets on school grounds where you cant be till Thursday" Eli looked and saw her he quickly got out of the car and ran across the street. ' ' "Hey Clare" Eli called' 'Clares pov:' ' Clare looked to see who was calling her name. It was Eli her mom had just pulled away if she hadnt Clare was considering jumping back in and telling her mom to go. But Clare had no way out of talking to him unless she ran in to the school. Before Clare could choose an option Eli was standing in front of her.' ' "Hey" Clare said looking at her black flats' ' "We need to talk Clare why have you been ignoring my calls, texts, and IMs?" Eli asked' ' Clare didnt say anything she just stood there still looking down at her shoes' ' "Well are you going to say anything Clare?" Eli asked impatiently looking at Clare' ' "Because i dont know what to say to you okay and i dont want to talk to you untill i know what to say and figure out how i feel" Clare said and then walked away from Eli before he can say anything else and make her emotional' ' Clare ran across the street and up the stairs of Degrassi knowing Eli cant follow her.' 'Eli pov:' ' ' ' Eli watched Clare run across the street and up the stairs. He just stood there for a few seconds then walked back to morty Adam was leaning against it.' ' "what happend Eli?" Adam asked when Eli reached him' ' "she doesnt want to talk to me cause she doesnt know what to say or how she feels" Eli looked upset' ' "Do you still want me to talk to her?"' ' "no just leave her alone for now ill figure something out. schools going to start in like 10 mins you better go" Eli said while walking around to the drivers side' ' "okay man ill talk to you later" Adam said then started walking away ' ' "hey wait if anything is wrong with her today and she tells you can you text me and tell me i want to still be up to date with her" Eli said thru his rolled down window' ' " yeah eli i will"' ' "okay have fun" Eli said with his crooked smile and drove away ' '''''hey sorry its a school night and im tired and still gotta do homework srry if its kinda bad i kinda have writers block so any suggustions of things that i should put in the next chapter well okay bye dont forget to tell me what u think even if its good or bad okay bye ' ' Category:Blog posts